Rattlesnake Racer
"Right turn. Left turn. This guy is crazy." :-Roger practicing alongside Adolf Autobahn Tactical Analysis *'No speeding tickets': The Rattlesnake Racer is a stealthed vehicle capable of eluding the other racers with its properties. *'Thanks for the drill!': Thanks to the newly mounted nose drill, the Rattlesnake Racer can burrow trough the earth to avoid surface obstacles. This can also be used to avoid dangerous enemies such as Boris Bolshevik. *'Minimum Force': However, the Rattlesnake Racer is not a combat-capable vehicle and care must be taken to ensure that the racer is not lost. Pit stops are possible, but only if you survive. *'Don't touch my car': With the extensive modifications that have already been made to it, Roger Radiator sees no need to further modify his car, and has no particular desire to do so. Background Roger Radiator was a motorist enthusiast from his birth. His dad used to tell him to go play so he could work on his car and little Roger sought refuge in his toys, which for him naturally meant racing around in his scooter trough the neighbourhood. On the age of 6, he entered Go-karts and started his motoring career, beginning without any experience. Although he was entered at the last minute, and only had mastered the basics right before the tournament, he managed to come in third, which was impressive, considering that there were several favourites among the competition, including a former champion of the race. After several races, in which he broke his car 30 times, his dad insisted he should now pay for his own cars, and thus he began moving on to more serious races, stock car races and other qualification rounds. After a turbulent life filled with cars, his wife, more cars and a brief stint in the army, he managed to get himself a trailer and a permanent car. Naming his car the Serpent, he set about creating a name for himself. He would reserve a spot at a race, drive there right before it started, enter the race in his car, win, return to his motoring home, and drive off again with his family. After winning several NASCAR trophies with rental cars, Roger Radiator was approached by the Confederate Revolutionaries from the remnants of therranian oil (a sponsor) to take part in the Great Race on their behalf. Having wanted to enter the Great Race ever since he was young and seeing this as a once in a lifetime opportunity, Roger accepted and allowed the rebels to modify his Serpent into the Rattlesnake Racer. Still preparing for the Great Race, Roger has been training until the day of the race, so that he may beat his long standing idol and now newly sworn opponent; Adolf Autobahn. Though Adolf has no knowledge about his new rival, the Techno Taxi experienced an unexpected collision when Adolf suddenly decided to veer off-track. The problem was that there wasn't anything to collide with in the next 10 metres. Category:Units Category:Racers